An Acquired Taste
by Tigyr
Summary: Special Agent Gibbs is sent out to recruit college students to join FLETC...a pair of green eyes catches his attention. Gibbs/McGee Pre-slash...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: the time on this story is definitely pre-series and woefully out of canon, but I needed Mike's presence to make the story work. _

"Damnit Gibbs! We all have to do this at least once. You don't have a choice this time and I'm not letting you weasel your way out of doing it. And no, you're not going to assign anyone else to do it either."

Blue eyes flashing with indignation, Leroy Jethro Gibbs glares at his mentor Mike Franks. "You never said anything about this when you recruited me."

"Well, hell, Probie, I didn't have to do much to convince you."

Gibbs goes silent at the reminder of why he had joined NCIS just a few years before. He sighs in resignation.

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Morrow will be handing out assignments to all of us. We each, yeah I mean I'm doing this too, get to go out to the local colleges and recruit kids for FLETC. I know it's irritating as hell, but it beats sitting on our butts all day doing cold cases." Franks puffs on his ever present cigar as he stares at his protégé. Gibbs goes over to his desk and pulls out a pad and pencil.

"What are you doing Probie?"

"If I'm gonna give a damn speech, I gotta figure out what in hell's name I'm gonna say, now don't I, Mike?"

Morrow comes in and hands them each a list of colleges as well as ideas for their recruitment speeches. He then sits on Mike's desk, pulling the cigar out of the other man's hands. Gibbs hides a smirk as Mike looks up indignantly. The smirk disappears when Tom Morrow starts speaking.

"Listen to me both of you; we all know that the world is changing. We need those kids out there to help shape our futures here. Gibbs you aren't going to like where I send you but you've helped recruit Marines so now go out there and recruit us some new agents. Mike I've told you before, if you're gonna smoke these damn things do it outside."

Gibbs looks at the list Morrow has given him. MIT? Johns Hopkins? He stands up and heads towards the elevator. Both older men watch him as he punches the down button and Morrow asks,

"Where you going Agent Gibbs?"

"To get some coffee."

tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs steps onto the elevator and sighs as the doors close. He'd been afraid that one of the men might follow him and in his current mood, he doesn't want to lose his job over a mislaid temper tantrum. He gets so lost in his thoughts, that he doesn't realize how far he's walked until the coffee shop looms in front of him. It is the one thing he needs right now, and the pull of caffeine is strong as he walks into the local barista and orders his normal coffee…tall, black and hot. While he waits, he glances around the small room and as he watches, a tall young man enters the shop and rushes over to the counter.

The clerk on duty glances at the clock and sighs as she motions for the young man to go talk to the boss. Gibbs can tell that the kid is probably late for work and from the size of his backpack he's handling quite the course load for college as well. Gibbs can see the strap straining against the shoulder that it's sitting on, something that's accentuated by the slumping shoulders, it only lasts a couple of seconds though as the young man straightens up and heads back to face the music. Just before he does so, the female clerk hands him Gibbs' coffee and asks him to hand it to the former Marine. The young man nods and whispers something to the girl. With a nod, she turns back to what she's doing and he walks over to the counter to stand in front of Gibbs.

"Here you go sir; I'm sorry about keeping you waiting."

In the two seconds it takes for him to hand Gibbs his coffee, Gibbs can tell that the kid is sincere in his apology. He can also see a deep rooted tiredness in a pair of almost crystal clear green eyes. When he looks closer, he can see the arcs of dark circles and heavy bags that make the kid look years older than he should and knows, that for all intent purposes, it's the curse of a student trying to juggle his studying whilst making ends meet.

Tim sighs at the lack of response and looks downcast as he turns to face the probability of losing yet another job.

"How many classes?" Gibbs sees the surprise in the kid's eyes and knows that no one has really understood the stress that he's under at the moment.

"Too many, but they're all general requirements. If I can get through this semester, then I can go down to 18 credit hours and possibly catch up on my sleep." Tim's answer has the older man nodding.

"It's tough. Especially with a job." Tim nods back at the customer.

"Yeah. I will admit, I can't seem to hold them down because I either oversleep or get lost in studying." The young man sighs and shakes his head. "Guess I better go face the music. It's been nice speaking to you, sir."

Gibbs reaches out and gently grabs onto the young man's sleeve. For some reason, this kid has really gotten to him and he doesn't know why, but the fact that he's so dedicated and polite is nice. It's something that he hasn't seen much of in the youth of today.

"Let me smooth things over for you and your boss." Gibbs can feel his own surprise at the impulsive gesture. Tim's green eyes widen then he shakes his head.

"I'm not sure that you'll be able to. I've been late three days this week already." He admits ruefully. Gibbs notices the slight flush at the admission and can't help but feel sorry for the kid.

"Why? You don't look to me like someone who shirks his work." Gibbs has noticed that there are calluses on the younger man's fingertips. It's weird seeing them on hands that are so young, but each one tells a story of hard work and determination.

"Tell you what, if nothing else, let me try to get you off the hook for today. If I do, you go home and catch up on some sleep. If I don't you still go get some sleep and I'll make it worth your while."

"How so?" It's a natural boyish curiosity and Gibbs can't help but smile.

"I take it that you are fairly good with typing." Gibbs points to Tim's hands with his coffee cup, and Tim's eyes widen in surprise and suspicion.

"Yes?"

"I need to figure out what I'm going to say at a recruiting lecture I have to give at some colleges this week. I'll pay you to help me with that. It'll make my life a hell of a lot easier."


	3. Chapter 3

Tim gives a wary nod and leads the way to the back office where a pretty dark haired young woman is making notations in her accounts payable log. He knocks softly on the door and when she looks up he gives her an apologetic smile.

"Tim…" she sighs and then looks over his shoulder at the man standing behind him. Her eyes widen in recognition and she stands up and comes around the corner of the desk.

"Jethro Gibbs!"

"Hello Michelle. How's the old man doing?"

"Oh you know, just as mean and ornery as hell. I see you've met my newest employee. Tim McGee meet Jethro Gibbs."

"Just Gibbs will do." Gibbs murmurs softly and Tim shivers slightly. Michelle turns to her employee and sees the same thing that Gibbs saw; a tired college student, terrified of losing his one chance to make a living while trying to maintain good grades.

She sighs and looks at the floor of her office. She knows that Tim isn't late on purpose; that classes are overwhelming him but she also knows that it isn't fair to her other employees to just let him off the hook without a reprimand.

"Tim…you still have a job with me, but for today I need you to go home. When you come in tomorrow, we'll sit down and try to re-arrange your schedule so that you can get to work on time and still get some studying done."

"Thanks Michelle. I …I…" to his embarrassment Tim can feel tears sprouting in his eyes. He takes a deep breath and clears his throat. "I'll try to do better; try not to let you down anymore."

He turns to Gibbs and hands him a slip of paper. "I'll be at this address. You can just let yourself in and I'll do what I can to help you."

"You got the time?" Gibbs asks and sips at his coffee.

"I'll make time. I'll see you tomorrow, Michelle." They both watch as Tim makes his way out, leaving them both alone in the office.

Gibbs frowns as he looks at the address on the slip of paper. It's at an address in Maryland, close to the Johns Hopkins campus and he can't help but raise his eyebrows in surprise. He draws his eyes away from the paper to look at Michelle, who simply sighs and nods.

"He takes the public transit here and back. I'm not certain but I'd bet money that his tips are how he pays for that much. He's a good kid, just struggling like them all with everything."

"He on scholarship then?"

"Yeah, from what I understand. He's kinda like you Jethro. Close-mouthed when it comes to his personal life and plays his cards close to his chest. He gets on just fine with everyone here, but it's hard for them to understand why he's always late and still on the payroll."

Gibbs sighs and shakes his head. "He needs this job."

"I know. That's why I haven't fired him. I like the kid and will do what I can to help him."

Gibbs gifts her with one of his rare smiles and Michelle sighs as she pretends to grab it and hold it close to her heart.

"You idiot," Gibbs says affectionately as he pulls her close for a hug. Michelle leans her head on his shoulder for just a second before pulling away.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway. Now, go play nice with my employee. I think that you'll still find him here. He's probably in a corner booth studying until the next bus arrives."

Gibbs tips his cup towards her, silently acknowledging her order to take Tim home and if possible get the young man to either get a good night of sleep or open up a bit about himself. He slips out of the office and walks back to the front. As Michelle suspected, Tim has one of his books open and appears to be reading. On closer inspection though, Gibbs can see that the book is open and Tim has fallen asleep. The book he was studying out of was almost three inches thick and the sight of it made Gibbs wince.

"McGee…damn kid, what are you studying?"

He closes the book and looks at the cover. Calculus Three…just how smart is this kid? A shattering of glasses wakes Tim up and has Gibbs spinning on his heel. The girl at the counter cringes under Gibbs' glare as she picks up the broken glassware and sweeps up her mess. Tim scoots to his feet and picking up a broom from the corner, helps clean up the rest of the glass that had managed to escape from behind the counter. When he's finished, he smiles gently at the girl behind the counter who can't help but smile back.

Gibbs just watches, silently observing as he sips at his lukewarm coffee. When Tim comes back to the table he slips his calculus book back into his pack and is about to sling it over his shoulder when Gibbs stops him by putting out his hand and grabbing the pack from him. Gibbs grunts a bit at the weight of Tim's schoolbooks and Tim looks up at him with startled green eyes that are clearly not used to anyone trying to shoulder his responsibility.

"Come on, I'll take you home and we can talk about my lecture." Gibbs offers with a smile and tosses his empty coffee cup in the trash.

Tim nods and follows the older man outside. Gibbs leads him over to the car and once Tim is safely inside, heads back into the coffee shop for a fresh cup of coffee. Tim struggles in vain against closing his eyes only to lose the battle and once again falls asleep, this time with his head resting comfortably against the seat's headrest.

Gibbs comes back out and leans against the hood of the car for a few seconds watching the young man sleep. He takes a sip of his coffee and tries to work out what it is about this kid that has him feeling the way he does. Truth be told, he's not quite sure what to think about the protectiveness that he's feeling towards this random kid he met in a coffee shop. It's not an emotion he's familiar with; not since...yeah, not going there!...

He heads over to the driver's side of the car and slides in behind the wheel. With one more quick glance at the exhausted young man beside him, he turns the key and sets the car into motion. As he drives through the quiet streets, he resists driving the way he usually does and keeps the car going at a steady pace so as not to disturb his slumbering guest. Hell, if anyone could see him now, they'd think he's lost his mind by abiding by the speed limit!


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling up outside the address Tim gave him, Gibbs shakes his head again. Off-campus housing is expensive even with a full scholarship and he knows exactly where Tim's salary is going. Gibbs lightly touches Tim's shoulder and winces as Tim's head slips off of the headrest and bangs against the window as he slowly tries to waken from the deepest sleep he's had in days. It takes the younger man a moment to figure out where he is and when he looks at Gibbs, a soft blush colors the young face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Tim says softly and shakes his head.

"Don't be sorry; come on let's get you inside and see if you can stay awake long enough to help me get this lecture written."

Tim gives a weary nod and opens the car door so he could step out. He leans in and shoulders the bag that was put on the back seat and waits for Gibbs so he can lead the way inside. Gibbs is surprised at the neatness he sees when Tim shows him into the apartment; when the young man deposits his pack beside a desk and typewriter. That's the one thing that really does throw him for a loop…the beat up yet well-loved typewriter that's sitting there with paper still in it.

"What's your topic Mr. Gibbs?"

"It's Agent Gibbs and I'm trying to figure out how to draw people into NCIS. I'm going for college students like yourself." Gibbs prepares to tell Tim more about the job when the kid jumps in and surprises him again.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services. Okay, that gives me something to work with." Tim ambles into the kitchen and seconds later Gibbs can hear the coffee pot as it starts perking. The smell of the freshly brewing coffee brings Gibbs to the small room where Tim is standing at the counter scribbling something down on a sheet of paper. His tired face shows fierce concentration as he waits for the coffee to finish its brewing cycle.

Gibbs hides a faint smile when Tim turns, somehow sensing the older man's presence. If not for Tim's age, he could imagine having this man on his team. Sure, his instincts weren't completely developed, but that's something which is learned and developed by experience; both of which Gibbs could definitely help him with if he was willing to learn.

"Hey, I'm uh…not finished yet but here's a start…what do you think?" Tim holds out the paper and with a nod of thanks, Gibbs takes it and starts to read. It was damn near perfect and once again, the older man felt himself being thrown for a loop by this bright, young man.

"You almost know more about NCIS than I do. How's that possible?" Gibbs asks as he reads. The kid seems to have a deep insight as to how the agency works and the piece of work that has been done is exactly what he's looking for.

"My dad's in the Navy."

Gibbs looks up at that admission. "You're not following in his footsteps." It was a statement not a question.

Tim sighs, a red flush coming up his neck as he shakes his head. "I can't stand being on a ship. I get seasick within seconds of being on board."

"Have they addressed the reason why?"

"I have an inner ear imbalance. I was in a car accident last year and ruptured my ear drum."

Gibbs nods and then says, "You could still qualify for FLETC if you wanted to try for it."

Tim tilts his head thoughtfully before replying, "I need to finish getting through college first." A yawn, almost big enough to split his face in two, seems to emphasize his point. Gibbs puts a hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him out of the kitchen. Tim offers up little protest, and leads the way to his bedroom.

"Take a nap Tim. I'll finish reading through this and wake you up in no more than two hours."

Tim nods and without shutting the door, kicks his shoes off as he falls across the bed. Gibbs knows from personal experience that the kid was probably out before his head touched the pillow. He softly steps inside, wondering about the man who is starting to fill his thoughts with images he'd never contemplated until today.

Not wanting to waken the young man from some much needed sleep, Gibbs softly closes the door and slips back into the kitchen. He sits on one of the uncomfortable kitchen chairs, sipping at the coffee Tim had prepared for him as he finishes reading what Tim had written down.

Tim had told him that he hadn't finished with the paper, but from what Gibbs can see, there isn't much more that needs to be done. He sits there, contentedly sipping his coffee silently counting down the minutes until he needs to wake up Tim.

Hands caressing that youthful face, tracing over the high cheekbones. Lightly caressing the neck muscles, nibbling on his ears, before lightly nipping at his Adam's apple. Tracing patterns on the hairless chest, as he gently eases a hand inside the other's pants, gripping lightly as a groan escapes from both their throats.

Gibbs wakens from the erotic fantasy, panting slightly as his eyes dart around the darkening kitchen. He drains his now cold coffee, then pours a fresh cup before going to the other room and finding the object of his fantasy. Tim is still sleeping soundly but has turned onto his back, giving Gibbs a better view of his youthful face and body.

"Not going there Gibbs, he's an innocent...remember that." He mutters to himself as he steps closer and puts a hand on Tim's shoulder, shaking him awake.

"Hey, McGee wake up. Come on kid, you need to stay awake for a bit so that you can sleep tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Sleepy green eyes slowly open and start to focus on Gibbs' face. A soft smile touches those lips and Tim dreamily reaches up to touch Gibbs cheek. Gently capturing the other man's hand in his own, Gibbs watches as the green eyes widen in shock.

"I- oh my God, I've overslept!"

Tim starts to sit up, almost hitting Gibbs in the process.

"Slow down McGee. I told you that I'd wake you in two hours. It's just gone that now."

Gibbs waits for the initial panic to subside then nods towards the front of the apartment, "I'll be waiting for you out there. Why don't you take a quick shower, get rid of some of that sleep and we can figure out the last bits of the lecture when you're done."

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you from family or anything." Tim's voice falters when an inscrutable look passes through Gibbs eyes and is gone.

Family, not a word he's familiar with...anymore. "You won't be." Gibbs says as he steps out of the room.

Tim frowns for all of two seconds before scrambling off the bed and into the shower. For all the patience that Gibbs has shown him today, the young man can tell that patience is not an easy thing for Gibbs and for reasons still unknown to him, he doesn't want to let the older man down.

While showering Tim thinks about Gibbs and the lecture ahead...the lecture being given this week at Johns Hopkins. The other one on Friday at MIT… The one Tim had been going to skip as it wasn't required for him to go and he'd planned on using it as a study period for his chemistry classes.

Shutting off the shower, he towels off and slips into a pair of sweatpants and an old high school sweatshirt. Slipping his feet into his cozy slippers, he then steps out of the bathroom and looks for his guest. As he almost expected, Gibbs is in the kitchen, a fresh pot of coffee is brewing.

"Hope you don't mind, I made myself at home."

Tim smiles, "I don't mind. So, what did you think?"

"I think it's a good, damn good paper. I'm just ...will it appeal to college students like yourself though?"

"If we can come up with things as to why a geek like myself might want to join."

Gibbs smacks him upside the head and Tim stares at him in shock. "What was that for?"

"You're not a geek."

Tim smiles, "Yes, I am and a darn good one too."

Gibbs looks at Tim's hands, at the typewriter then at the paper in his hands. "I don't suppose you're going into computers with all this studying you're doing?"

"I'm working on it, why?"

"That could be a focal point. They're starting a new branch soon, going to call it cyper…cyfer…"

"Cyber-crimes?" Tim's eyes light up and Gibbs knows that he's got Tim hooked. Tim reaches for the paper and Gibbs hands it to him. A few more minutes of furious pen scratching and Gibbs is looking at a finished paper. He reads the closing paragraphs that Tim has written and smiles in approval.

"Brilliant Tim, thank you."

"If you want I can type it up and print it out for you." Tim offers and Gibbs is tempted to take him up on the offer when he thinks about the night ahead. He needs to get the words on paper into his head so that he's not completely reading from a script. He'll need to be able to answer questions that could arise.

"Thanks Tim but I need to study this tonight so that I can present it this week. By typing it up myself it will make it that much easier to memorize."

He starts to take out his wallet when he sees Tim shake his head. "Hey I promised you that I'd pay for your assistance."

"But, I fell asleep! I didn't type up anything and-"

"You wrote in a few minutes things I'd have spent all day and night figuring out. As it is, all I have to do now is memorize this so that your compatriots can ask questions and I can answer them without too much b.s."

Gibbs takes a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and places it on Tim's typewriter. "If nothing else it will pay for more ribbons. Keep studying Tim, you'll do fine." He opens the door and is about to step out into the hallway when he looks back inside at the young man who's aroused him in ways he hadn't even imagined possible. "Who knows, maybe I'll see you at the Navy Yard some day."

A/N: No I didn't leave it there...lol...


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs sighs as he wakes at his normal time; 04:00 is usually the time that he likes the most. He can get up read the paper, sip on his coffee, take a shower and get ready for another day at work. Having to get up and try to convince a group of college students, most of whom are at least as green and as young as McGee had been the previous day is not something that he's looking forward to.

McGee…at least Tim had known what NCIS was. Hell, he'd known almost more than Gibbs did and he's been part of Mike's team for several years now. Gibbs sighs as his thoughts wander to the young man for the umpteenth time since he'd come back home. Bright, intelligent green eyes, soft sleep flushed cheeks, young body warmly tucked against his. That last image kept coming back to him, and he hadn't even experienced it! What the hell was the matter with him?

Gibbs heads for his shower, turning the faucets on cold as he tries to concentrate once again on what Tim has written up for him. The ringing of his phone drives all thoughts of lectures and students out of his mind as he hears Mike's familiar voice telling him to "Gear up and meet at Rock Creek Park."

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs finishes processing the crime scene before him, then joins Mike at the back of the NCIS van. The older man is sorting evidence into boxes as he seals and signs the bags. He glances over at Gibbs who is almost too quiet even for Gibbs.

"How you holding out there, Probie?"

"Fine Mike, just thinking is all."

"Well, don't do too much of that, or those college students will take over your brain."

Mike's comment falls on deaf ears and Mike knows that something happened the day before.

"What's up Probie?"

"I…nothing Mike."

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that Probie. In the meantime go talk to Ducky when we get back."

"About?"

Smack! "The case Probie! Ask him about the dead body we've sent to him!"

Gibbs rubs the back of his head, smarting from the blow and his own stupid answers that have earned him the head smack. He enters the van and waits for Mike to drive them back to the Navy Yard. Mike closes the back and they head back to base.

Entering autopsy is never anything that Gibbs likes doing, it's just something that he does. Having Ducky there is the blessing in disguise, or the cloud with the silver lining.

"Whatcha got for me Ducky?"

"Well, hello Jethro and how are you today?" Normally the genial Scot can bring at least a small wry grin to Gibbs' face; today is obviously an exception.

"Better than he is Duck. You gotta time of death or a cause yet?"

The elderly Scotsman tut-tuts as he putters around the body of Gibbs' victim.

"Actually Jethro, I-"

"A simple yes or no will do Duck." Gibbs bites out.

"Ah, no then."

Gibbs turns to leave when Ducky puts a hand on his sleeve. "What is wrong Jethro? You're usually abrupt but not this abrasive."

Gibbs sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. "I think I'm going insane Duck. Can we talk, Mike's office."

They enter the elevator and Gibbs flips the control switch. He then leans back against the wall and Ducky stares at him, worried about the younger man. "What happened Jethro? Who managed to shake that composure of yours?"

Gibbs stares blankly at his hands, not really seeing anything in particular. Ducky dares to step closer and put a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "Who did you meet Jethro? Why do they affect you so?"

"I don't know, Duck. I don't understand it."

Ducky looks at the confusion in his friend's blue eyes. "Not a red-head I take it?"

"Not a woman, period."

Ducky hides a smile at the admission. He's wondered if Gibbs might lean both ways if given the right incentive.

"I take it that you feel…uncomfortable, having feelings for another man?"

Gibbs head snaps up at Ducky's question. "Well, yeah Ducky, shouldn't I? I mean it's bad enough that he's …a male. But…Damnit, I'd be robbing a damn cradle!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tim hustles into Michelle's office, panting slightly at the effort he's made to get to work early that day. Michelle looks up from her bills and frowns at the look on Tim's face.

"Are you okay Tim?"

"I'm…I'm…who is Gibbs?"

Michelle smiles at the question and knows that somehow her friend has made another conquest. Whether anything will happen between the two is up in the air, but she'd seen the way Gibbs had come in ready to protect Tim and his job; she knows that Gibbs isn't an impulsive man and yet he'd been ready to fight for Tim.

"Michelle? Who is Gibbs?"

Michelle sighs as she prepares to tell her employee about the enigma known as Jethro Gibbs. By the time she's finished telling Tim about the little she knows about Gibbs, Tim is breathing a bit slower and he's starting to get that faraway contemplative look in his eye that Michelle is beginning to recognize as Tim's brain processing information. Michelle waits for another ten seconds then starts quizzing Tim about his work and school schedule.

"We need to do something Tim; I can't have you showing up late this often and yet I know that it's mostly due to the classes you're taking as well as your studying at night."

Tim sighs as he considers his options which don't appear to be many. Michelle thinks for a moment then calls a friend of hers. "Natasha, can you come in for a moment; I think I found a solution for both of us."

Tim stares at Michelle not sure what is going on.

"I have a friend who needs your assistance."

Tim looks at her warily, "What kind of assistance?"

There's a knocking on the door and a young pretty woman enters the room. "Kalimera Michelle."

"Good morning Natasha. Tim this Natasha Zafiropoulou; Natasha this is Timothy McGee."

Tim holds out his hand in greeting as he stumbles over his greeting, "Kal…kali…"

"Kalimera," Natasha says gently as she stares into the shy green eyes.

"Kalimera, Natasha, welcome to America?" Tim looks from one woman to the next as he wonders just how he can assist the Greek woman.

"Tim, Natasha as you have noticed is visiting us from Greece. She's on a student loan program for the semester."

Tim rubs his forehead waiting for someone to tell him what is going on.

"I need, would like someone to show me around your town while I am here. Will you do that for me?" Natasha's softly accented English brings Tim's green gaze back to her own sherry brown gaze. She ducks her head and Tim knows immediately that she's at least as shy as he is if not more so. He looks at Michelle who smiles at the cute couple standing before her. Tim towers over the Greek woman by a good six inches and has already taken a protective stance behind her.

"Natasha needs a guide to show her around town. As you'll have similar schedules, you could meet here and then escort her to some of the area landmarks."

Natasha nods in agreement with Michelle's words but Tim has to wonder, "What about Gibbs and my job here?"

"Your job here, for the time being is that of Natasha's escort. As for Gibbs, he's a big boy Tim; he's in here at least once a day sometimes as early as 05:00. Believe me, we see quite a bit of Jethro Gibbs."

Natasha meets Michelle's knowing gaze and nods in silent agreement. Michelle had thought that Tim was interested in Gibbs the day before, and now she has confirmation. Tim's focusing on Gibbs and not the woman before him, when she's obviously a beautiful young lady is clearly an indication of where that young man's thoughts are residing.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Tim looks at his companion smiling as he watches the play of emotions on her face. He sips at his coke as she tries to take in the sites around her. As much as he's enjoying Natasha's company, she's not the person he wants to be spending time with.

He sighs and Natasha looks over at him, seeing the lost look in his eyes. "Who is he, Tim?"

"You…you mean she, don't you?" Tim tries to hide his blush to no avail.

Natasha holds his green gaze with her own sherry brown one. "You cannot fool me Timothy McGee. You were in the company of two beautiful women today and were still distracted by the memory of the man you called Gibbs."

Tim flushes and tries to apologize for the lack of attention, but Natasha silences him with an elegant finger placed against his lips. She shakes her head as she keeps her steady gaze on his face.

"Don't try and apologize for loving someone Tim. There is no crime in loving someone."

"Not even Gibbs?" Even to his own ears, his voice sounds miserable and she shakes her head.

"You Americans are so shallow in your thinking. If you love someone Tim, should you not try to be with that person, regardless of their sex or age?"

Tim sadly smiles at her, "I've been told that it's wrong to love someone who is the same sex I am. As for age, I don't know how old he is, but I'm fairly certain that he took one look at me and -"

"Quit thinking that way Tim. That's your government or maybe your parents shaping your thinking not your heart."

"I…can't argue that point." He admits softly. He looks at his hands then back at his companion. Seeing her empty plate, he asks, "Did you want dessert or would you rather go back to your hotel?"

"Hmm, I think for tonight I'd rather go back to the hotel; I'm feeling a bit... hmm, how do you say it? Jet something or the other?

"Jetlagged." Tim says as he stands up and coming over to her chair extends his hand to help her up.


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha looks at his hand uncomprehendingly for a second before placing her hand in his larger one and saying, "Such a gentleman; this is something men don't do in Greece."

"Then they aren't true gentlemen." Tim replies as he places a protective hand at her back and they walk back to her hotel. They pass by the coffee shop where Michelle is still working and she gives them a thumbs up as they walk by. Michelle turns to her few remaining guests and sighs when she sees Gibbs standing in the doorway, ready for his late night refill. He's staring after the retreating couple and Michelle can see a quick flash of some emotion cross his eyes. Anger?...possibly and confusion is a definite emotion that she can identify before all traces of emotion are gone and Gibbs poker face is back in place.

"Mmm…have to keep that in mind."

"Talking to yourself again Michelle?"

"Sometimes it's the only intelligent conversation I get. Your usual Gibbs?" Michelle asks as she heads over to fill his order.

"Please. So, Ti-…McGee didn't stick around?"

"What? He's still around; he's just off tonight." Michelle watches from her peripheral vision as Gibbs absorbs that information. She'd thought he seemed overly interested in Tim yesterday and tonight's reactions are just confirming her suspicions.

"Here'd you go Gibbs. Shall I dish up a slice of Timmy pie for you?"

"Yeah sure Michelle." Gibbs says absentmindedly, then blinks and glares at her as he realizes what she said. Michelle serenely hands him his cup of coffee and her smile is equally serene; if not for the occasional twitch, he'd never know she was smirking at him.

"He actually is one of my cooks and his cherry pie is fantabulous. Here, I'll send a slice home with you. You can eat it with your supper tonight."

Before Gibbs can form a protest, Michelle is putting a bag into his hands and smiles as she gently shuts the door behind him. Gibbs stands there for several seconds before heading over to his truck and climbing inside he sees Tim coming back up the sidewalk alone.

Gibbs frowns as he watches Tim enter the coffee shop. The young man seems almost as tired today as he had the day before, yet he'd taken a girl out for supper? Gibbs shakes his head and is about to start his truck when he sees Tim walk back out of the coffee shop, backpack in hand.

Gibbs impulsively rolls down his window, "Need a ride home?"

He mentally head smacks himself for the unusual need that possesses him. He's never thought of himself as bisexual or even gay in nature, but this sudden urge to protect Tim, or better yet to take him home and have his way with the younger man is almost overwhelming.

Shy green eyes smile as Tim gratefully nods and Gibbs reaches over to unlock the passenger door.

"Thanks, I don't like to admit it to Michelle, but I don't really like taking the night buses home." Tim says as he gently puts his pack on the floorboards and then fastens his safety belt.

"What time is your earliest class?"

"It's at 8 am. I usually have classes until 4pm and then have two hours to study before I get here. I work until 10 and then study until midnight."

That tells Gibbs that Tim is trying to study while taking buses from one end of town to another. When a bus runs late, Tim is late.

"Have you told Michelle that the buses are why you're late?"

Tim nods, "I think that's why I still have a job. I leave in time meet the bus usually and study to and from work."

Gibbs thinks about the information Tim's given him. "How much study time do you normally require for your classes?"

Tim doesn't hesitate to reply, "If it's uninterrupted, usually four or five hours. It's the sleep I have trouble with as I can't always fall asleep right away once I get home."

Gibbs doesn't immediately reply and Tim glances over at him. The older man appears to be concentrating fiercely on the road in front of them and if it wasn't almost dark, Tim would swear that there was a slight flush in Gibbs cheeks.

"Agent Gibbs, are you okay?"

Gibbs clears his throat as he tries not to think about Tim, naked and sleeping in his bed.

"So, if you could get four solid hours of study and at least five solid hours of sleep?"

Tim stares at him then slowly starts nodding his head, "I usually do better with six hours, but five works if it's a solid five hours. I just don't usually get a full five hours due to not getting home until late."

"What about working from early morning until you have to go to classes?"

Tim shakes his head, "The buses don't start that early. Well, the one does but then I'm late for classes if the bus is late. And truth be told, I need to pass my classes a lot more than I need to keep my job."

"How is that?"

"I have my housing paid for through the end of the semester."

"Then, why bother with a job?"

Tim sighs heavily. "I still have other bills that need paid off; including the car that got totaled when I crashed."

Gibbs nods without saying anything; he knows too well what it costs to pay for any vehicle. To have crashed one without the payments being completed; not easy to pay off regardless of insurance.

Within minutes Gibbs is pulling up outside of Tim's apartment and he turns off the engine and turns to the young man who is fumbling with his pack. A soft blush is covering Tim's features and Gibbs can't help wondering what or maybe who is causing it: the pretty girl that he'd seen Tim with earlier that evening?

"I- would you like a cup of coffee before you go? It won't take long to make a fresh pot."

Tempted as he is, Gibbs has to refuse. Tim needs his sleep and this might be one of the few nights that the young man can get some uninterrupted sleep. Not to mention he has a recruiting lecture he needs to get through tomorrow.

"I appreciate the offer, but this is a night that you could actually get some decent sleep; and I still need to look over the speech you wrote for me. I would have done it earlier but we had a case crop up."

Tim nods, and starts to open the door but stops when Gibbs puts a hand on his arm. "Hey, I could pick you up after work tomorrow if you wanted. Then you wouldn't have to take a bus?"

"I'd like that, and thanks for the ride home tonight as well." Tim shuts the door and waves as he walks up to his apartment. Gibbs waits until he sees the light come on in Tim's apartment window before putting the truck into gear and driving off. He's intending on going straight home but something compels him to head to the coffee shop.

Michelle's finishing up some bookwork and looks up when she senses Gibbs' presence. "Hello Jethro what's up? Or do I need to guess?"

Her gentle teasing earns her a frown as Gibbs comes and sits on the corner of her desk. He looks at the family picture she has of her father, mother and siblings. His question, when it comes, doesn't surprise her nearly as much as it does him.

"Who is he Michelle? Who is Tim McGee?"

_a/n: yes there are some deliberate spelling errors in this chapter as Michelle was being deliberate in the way she addressed Gibbs..._


	9. Chapter 9

Morning dawns and once again Gibbs is standing under a cold shower. Michelle hadn't been able to tell him too much more about the young man with green eyes that he knows as Tim McGee.

"I know that he's very bright and a quick study no matter what the subject matter before him. he's tenacious, almost like a bulldog when he's compelled to do something. He definitely believes in right and wrong. But aside from all that, he's a gentleman Gibbs. You know, hold the door open and wait for the woman before entering himself."

"I noticed," Gibbs mutters softly and Michelle has to hide a smile at the slight jealousy she can sense in just those two words.

Gibbs sighs as he turns off the water and prepares to dry off. His phone rings and he grabs it as he finishes toweling his hair. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Wow Probie, you sound perturbed by something."

"We got another case Mike or are you just calling to bug me?"

"The latter; Morrow said to make sure you were ready for the recruitment speeches today and Friday."

"I'll be ready." Gibbs says as he stares at the hand-written page staring back at him. He sighs as he sits on the edge of his bed and for the first time since starting at NCIS or what had been NIS, he hangs up on his boss.

Mike Franks stares at his phone and grins at Morrow who is sitting across from him in the local Perkins restaurant. "Don't know what's up his ass, but he's distracted as hell right now. Hope it's not another redhead."

Tom Morrow smiles as he sips at his coffee. For some reason he's not afraid that Gibbs will trip up on the recruitment assignments. Gibbs is a former Marine; he'll pull up those bootstraps and make it work. Maybe not the way most bosses would prefer, including Morrow himself, but if Gibbs can bring in one or even two of these college kids, then that's a step in the right direction.

He glances at Mike Franks who is contentedly puffing on his third cigar. Morrow shakes his head; he knows that Mike isn't going to stick around too much longer and that means Gibbs will be the next team leader. This isn't just a recruitment exercise for the cyber-crimes unit; it's also a search for Gibbs new team.


	10. Chapter 10

Tim looks at his watch as he jogs across campus. Two minutes until the lecture. Tim smiles as he imagines some of his fellow students' reactions towards Gibbs. He knows for certain that the silver-haired agent will turn more than one female eye and maybe even a few of the males.

"Hey McGee, wait up! Man what is your hurry? I heard that the speaker is just some dumb Marine trying to recruit us to his cause."

Tim chuckles, "He's a former Marine and you might be surprised by what you hear."

Jim Nelson looks at his friend, one of the youngest students to be admitted to Johns Hopkins in the past few years and smiles at Tim's defense of the mystery speaker.

"You've met him I take it?"

"He helped me keep my job with Michelle. In return I wrote the speech he's going to be reading from."

Jim just smiles at the admission. Tim wasn't a man who wanted to owe favors to anyone. If someone helped him then he tried to find a way to help them back. Most of the time it was simple things like typing up a term paper or tutoring in other classes. Jim groans as he thinks about some of the classes ahead of them.

"You do realize that we could be studying for our chemistry exam?"

"Yeah but I still think this man will surprise you."

Thirty minutes later and Jim Nelson is in agreement with Tim. Gibbs might not like speaking in front of a crowd of students, but the man had made eye contact with someone in the audience and immediately his demeanor changed from a rigid almost non-verbal Marine to a smiling creative, interactive charmer. Many of the female students were almost swooning in their seats listening to the velvety voice as Gibbs talked about NCIS.

One of the students raises her hand, "Agent Gibbs, why…what made you join NCIS?"

Dead silence. Tim sits up straighter, waiting for Gibbs to reply. The silver haired man lowers his head then looks out into the crowd. Their eyes meet and Tim can almost swear that Gibbs is talking to him alone. "I – let's just say it was personal. It helped fill a void when I needed it most." His tone tells all the students that whatever it was, still affected the older man deeply and was a sensitive subject. One he wasn't willing to discuss in front of hundreds of strangers.

"What can someone who is going into computer science do at NCIS?" Tim asks and Gibbs gives him a glance. Tim can tell it's not a glare; if anything it's telling him thank you for changing the subject.

"That's a good question and it's why I'm here. NCIS is creating a new division called cyber-crimes. We need young people like you to step up and be part of that special group."

Jim has to admit to being vaguely curious about such a department. Before he can voice the question, Gibbs speaks up.

"Anybody here have a credit card on them?" several hands are raised, and Gibbs smiles. "Now if some crook stole your id including your credit card what would you have to do to get it back? It's a bit more advanced than that, and I admit that I'm not a computer lizard so to speak, but you'd be doing valuable research for the government or investigating cases looking for information."

"Like what?" Jim can't help asking.

"Bank records, telephone calls, anybody here have a computer?" again many raised hands, "Computer records, background checks, the sky's the limit. You might even be needed to decrypt files on said computers."

"Cool." Tim says softly and Jim knows that his friend is well and truly hooked. Tim's already confessed to the slightly older student that he's been trying to think of ways to make his parents proud of him despite his inability to join any of the armed forces due to the extent of the injuries he'd sustained in the car crash.

His dad had tried to tell him about NIS now NCIS when Tim was younger and now he can see what his dad was trying to bang through his head. Even when he'd written the speech that Gibbs was referencing now, Tim hadn't immediately understood what the man was actually talking about. He'd just basically written down stuff that his dad had quoted to him all those years ago.

Tim pulls out a pocket notebook and Jim looks at him in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Making a note to call dad and apologize for not listening to him." Tim admits ruefully.

Gibbs turns towards Tim again and Tim can feel himself flush as the older man's gaze sweeps over him.

"You two have something you want to contribute?" Gibbs asks almost too politely.

"No, Sir was just telling my friend here that I need to call my father and apologize for not listening to him." General laughter follows Tim's confession. Once the hubbub has died down Tim looks at Gibbs and states, "He, my dad, told me a year ago that if I was interested in pursuing a career close to the Navy that I should try out for FLETC."

Gibbs nods and motions for Tim to stand up, encouraging the younger man to keep talking. "My father is a career Navy man; he's proud of that fact. I had intended to follow in his footsteps, but a car crash put me in the hospital and no one will take me now, due to the injuries I suffered from. Dad's been encouraging me to see other options and FLETC is that first step towards NCIS from what I understand."

Gibbs nods, the rules have changed a bit from the time that he'd first joined NIS. He explains to the assembly what FLETC is, then turns back to Tim and Jim. "You two, would you mind stepping up here, please?"

Tim swallows then looks at Jim who nods. They ease their way to the stage and Gibbs looks at them before saying softly, "At ease, Tim." In a louder voice he continues, "these two men were walking in Rock Creek Park. Someone comes up and shoots them, but doesn't realize one is still alive and that the other is a Navy dependant. Just due to those two things, my job is made easier."

Jim is puzzled but Tim nods, "As I'm a Navy dependant that means you can start researching our backgrounds and see if there's anything we've done that would have incurred someone's wrath. Or if it's something in our family background?"

"Correct. And it can start with you…or you…or you…" Gibbs points to several others in the audience who have been paying attention to him.

"By becoming an agent, you can help stop crimes against innocents. We don't win all the time, but we do win."

Tim cautiously shoots a glance at Gibbs; if he hadn't suspected before he's fairly certain now that Gibbs just told him a vital piece of information about himself. He's lost someone, maybe more than one and that's what prompted the older man to become an agent. Gibbs shakes hands with Jim and turns towards Tim who can feel himself blushing.

"Thanks Tim," he says sotto voce before raising his voice again, "and for those who have questions, or are interested in signing up, I'll be here for another hour. Thank you for your time."


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night:

Tim sits on the edge of his bed and contemplates the day he's just had. Due to Gibbs lecture and sub-sequential question and answer session, several classes that afternoon had been cancelled and he'd been able to catch up on most of his studying. He'd then caught a ride to Michelle's shop with Gibbs and the older man had asked him more about his family and knowledge about NCIS. When Tim finally fell silent the older man glanced at him and spies a small flush spreading over Tim's fair skin.

"What is it Tim?"

"I-I just…" Tim breaks off, looking away from Gibbs penetrating stare.

"What?"

"Would you like to have coffee with me tonight, after we stop in at work that is?"

"What time do you get off?" Gibbs asks gently.

"I'm…not working tonight and Natasha didn't give me her schedule so…"

"Who is Natasha?" Gibbs can almost hear the jealousy tinging his question but Tim answers him readily enough.

"She's the girl that Michelle wants me to escort around town for the rest of the semester. Michelle says that we have similar class schedules but, I haven't seen Natasha at any of my classes unless she's going to one of the local community colleges."

"She's not your girlfriend?"

"Who? Natasha? No, she's just a friend of Michelle's. Michelle says that it's my job to show her the sites, so to speak."

"Oh did she now?" Gibbs eyes take on a dangerous glint that Tim misses as he continues his explanation.

"This way I don't have to worry so much about losing my job as I just meet Natasha at the coffee shop and then we plan the evening from there. I told them both that tonight's out and so is Friday due to your lectures. The only reason I had you bring me is so that I can find out Natasha's schedule and plan what we want to do around it."

"What do you mean, due to my lectures?"

"I, oh damn, I..." Tim's blush deepens and Gibbs can't help but wonder why.

"Tim?"

"I…."

Garbled as the sentence is, Gibbs still manages to make sense of it. Rather than make fun of the young man, he puts his hand on Tim's shoulder, "Slow down, and breathe."

"I…I just thought that I'd like to spend some time with you…if you'd rather not, I understand."

"And if I want to spend the evening with you?"

A bashful smile had been Tim's reply. Gibbs had escorted him to Michelle's where they'd waited patiently for Natasha to join them. Tim led her off to a corner table and talked to her about her schedule and what she really wanted to see and do during her stay. Half an hour later, Tim and Gibbs had left.

Gibbs had surprised himself by asking Tim if he'd like a home cooked meal and the younger man had taken him up on it. Gibbs had then taken him to his house on the outer edges of DC.

Tim stares at the house then at the man beside him. "This…you…"

"Let's go get a steak shall we."

Gibbs had grilled two steaks and while he was doing that, Tim had explored the kitchen. Ransacking Gibbs' fridge he manage to scrounge up enough lettuce, tomatoes, carrots and cucumbers to create a tossed salad for the two of them. Upon seeing the coffee pot, Tim had searched until he found the coffee grounds and made a fresh pot to enjoy with their meal.

Gibbs had come into the kitchen and smiled at the coffee he could smell brewing. "I was gonna say make yourself at home."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can always-."

"I'm kidding McGee. Honestly does no one kid each other anymore?"

"Well,"

"Don't answer that."

Tim smiled and Gibbs smiled back. After the meal, Gibbs had started to ask Tim something when a huge yawn threatened to split Tim's face in two.

"Sorry, I'm"

"You're almost dead on your feet. C'mon I'll drive you home."

Tim had followed Gibbs out to the truck and when the older man had dropped him off Tim had almost cried. For a few brief hours he'd felt something. For a few precious hours he'd thought he'd found someone. For a few hours, he'd almost felt loved and cared for. Getting undressed he climbs into bed, muttering softly to himself,

"Damn Tim, you really are an idiot."

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

The chirping of a bird outside his window wakens Gibbs just before his alarm does. Pressing the button to silence the alarm, Gibbs listens to the bird warbling in the early morning light as he thinks about the night before and how comfortable he'd been in the younger man's presence. How he'd felt like Tim belonged there as part of his life. And then Tim had yawned and Gibbs had felt more than ever like he was robbing the young man of something vital; a chance to be with Natasha maybe or…but Tim had wanted to spend the evening with him. He'd stated that much, or tried to anyway. Gibbs tucks his hands behind his head as he thinks about the shy young man with the bright green eyes. Glancing at the empty pillow next to his, he has no trouble imagining a sleeping Tim occupying that space beside him.

He clenches his fist, angry with himself and yes he knows that Tim would have probably stayed. The dejected slump of the younger man's shoulders on the ride back to Tim's apartment told him that much. The quiet thanks he'd received as Tim had gently shut the door had stated the man's disappointment at having been, in essence, told he wasn't wanted.

"Damnit, Gibbs! You are an idiot!" he exclaims as he heads into the shower.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

"Well hello Probie. What's up your ass this fine morning? Or do I wanna know?" Mike's drawl didn't help to lighten Gibbs mood any as he heads for his desk.

"Stow it Mike."

Gibbs growled reply might have turned a few other heads but Mike Franks just chuckles as he puffs on his cigar, silently daring Morrow to come out of his office and tell him to put it out. Gibbs stomps over to his own chair and throws his pack under the desk. He then turns on his computer as he prepares to type up his report to hand in to Mike who comes over and sits on the side of the desk as Gibbs sharpens a pencil.

"Whatcha doing with that Probie?"

"Gonna go over tomorrow's notes Mike. Some of us had more than one college to recruit from."

"Uh-huh…need to talk to you about that."

Gibbs looks up and sighs. Mike is leaving; he'd known it was going to happen eventually, but he'd hoped that the man would at least have brought in a new probie. And then he sees the grin on Mike's face.

"Jethro Gibbs, meet Vivian Blackadder."


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs sighs as he finishes going over the notes he's made regarding the speech he's giving tomorrow. Speaking at Johns Hopkins had shown him what he needed and didn't need in order to get his point across. He sighs again, silently wishing that Tim would be there so he could have someone to concentrate on. The younger man's presence had caught his eye the moment he'd walked in the building and he'd been able to get through his presentation with ease. He'd appreciated Tim's ability to communicate with him on a personal basis too. He hadn't told Tim about his own family; no one aside from Mike and Tom Morrow knew about them. But Tim had told not only him but then entire assembly about the car crash that had effectively ended his military career before it could begin.

He steals a glance at Vivian Blackadder and smirks. Mike would try to bring a temptress into the ranks. Did he really think that just because Blackadder was a redhead that Gibbs would be tempted by her? Rule 12 or not, the woman has no appeal for him. And that thought stops Gibbs in his mental tracks.

He wasn't attracted to Vivian. The woman was drop dead gorgeous and he didn't want her. Ohhh damnit, Gibbs you do have it bad! He was almost tempted to slap himself when he feels Mike's callused palm at the back of his head.

"Wake up Probie, and you...Blackie...gear up we got a case!"

Four hours later, Gibbs is down in autopsy consulting with Ducky about the body that had been found near Pax River. He'd left Mike yelling at Blackadder about wearing gloves at a crime scene and puking near the evidence. The old Scotsman is bustling about the room as he chatters to the corpse about the wrongs that had been done to it. At a nearby sink is Justin James, Ducky's current assistant. He's sterilizing the equipment they've used to identify the cause of death.

The young man smiles at Gibbs who nods at him before walking over to Ducky.

"Hello Jethro. Did you hear the latest? Our cause of death was natural causes. The poor young man had a heart attack."

"Kinda young for that isn't he Duck?"

"Under normal circumstances, perhaps. However your young man had a family history of it. You might say it was in his very genes. From what your Agent Franks was saying, he'd had a recent upheaval in his life which probably accelerated his condition."

"Wife killed in a hit-n-run just a few days ago, according to the neighbors." Gibbs confirms.

"Yes, one might say he died of a broken heart." Ducky sighs as he pulls the sheet over the corpse's face. He then turns to Gibbs who is lurking uncharacteristically close by.

"Um Mr. James, would you take this up to Abigail for me? I promised her that I'd give her something new to decipher."

"Right away, doctor." Justin takes the vial that Ducky hands to him. He then walks to the elevator and as the doors close behind him, hears Ducky asking

"And what is on your mind Jethro?"

Once the elevator doors close on Justin, Ducky leads Jethro to his office, "Or should I ask who is on your mind?"

Gibbs stays quiet while Ducky pours himself a cup of hot tea. He glances at Gibbs' pensive face, wondering just who has managed to put that look on his friend's normally unreadable face. Gibbs didn't really open up to anyone and he hadn't told Ducky much of anything the last time they'd "talked" in the elevator.

"So, who is he Jethro?"

"Mmm someone that I want to see in my life Duck…"

"In what capacity Jethro?" Ducky takes a cautious sip of his tea, smiling as the warm brew slides down his throat.

"Is it wrong to want himinmybed?"

Ducky carefully places his teacup back on its saucer as he turns to look at Gibbs. For the first time since he's met the man, Jethro Gibbs is actually sporting a slight flush on his cheeks. He places a hand on Gibbs shoulder and the younger man looks into the ME's knowing eyes.

"Have you told him how you feel Jethro?"

"No," Gibbs clears his throat, "I ."

Ducky steps closer, forcing Gibbs to look at him. "What did you do, Jethro? How did you manage to ruin your chances with this person?"

"He set aside last night for us. I took him home, to his home when he got too tired. He…could have stayed…I didn't let him."

"Are you finished? With your work here today?" At Gibbs affirmative nod Ducky gives him a slight tap on the head. "Well what are you still doing here, Jethro? Go get him and take him home with you…and talk to him."

Ducky smiles as the younger man leaves. Shortly thereafter, Justin returns and asks, "Will he be okay, doctor?"

Ducky stares at his assistant, realizes that Justin knows why he was sent out of the room and smiles at the concern on his face. "He'll be fine Justin, just fine."

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Tempted as he'd been to cut classes that day, Tim managed to make it to all of them on time and score high 90's on all of his tests. Jim Nelson looks at his friend with more than a little concern; Tim's good mood from the previous day has disappeared. If anything the young man looks like he'd lost his best friend. Slinging a friendly arm around Tim's shoulders he escorts the young man to the cafeteria and while they're eating he asks Tim what happened to kill Tim's happy mood from the day before.

"I put my heart on the line and lost." Tim says simply. He looks down at his plate of food, not bothering to try and pick up his fork. He pushes the plate of food aside, and lays his head on his folded arms.

"I'm such a damn fool Jim. Why did I let myself think he might care?"

Before Jim can answer, a hand is placed on his shoulder and he looks up into the face of Jethro Gibbs. Jim slides out of the seat he'd been on and Gibbs takes his place. He leans close to Tim's ear as he whispers, "Because he does."

Tim's head jerks up, and Gibbs frowns at the faint sheen of tears in those emerald green eyes. Tim gulps as he rubs at his eyes with an open palm. "I-really?"

Gibbs smiles as he extends a hand, "Really. Wanna go tell Michelle you're taking the night off?"


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs smiles as he readies himself for the day ahead. The night before had been more than enlightening for both him and Tim. He'd taken the young man to Michelle's coffee shop and the young woman had given them a cheeky smirk as she'd handed Gibbs his coffee and two slices of cherry pie. Tim had smiled when he'd seen the pie and told Michelle thank you in a quiet voice before kissing her on the cheek.

Gibbs turns and looks into the bedroom, at the sleeping figure curled up on his bed. Not a completely naked Tim McGee, but a sleeping, relaxed Tim McGee just the same. They hadn't done much more than talk the night before, Tim about his fears of not succeeding in school and Gibbs finally trusting someone enough to disclose the one part of his past that not even Ducky knew about.

Tim had held Gibbs as he'd opened up about the family he'd lost. Gibbs steps closer to the bed, sitting on the edge as he runs a tender hand over the face that had openly cried with him when he'd told the young man about Shannon and Kelly. The one thing in his past that Tom Morrow and Mike Franks knew about and tended to take into account when they thought about reprimanding the agent known as Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Leroy?" Tim had asked and Gibbs had given him a sheepish smile.

"Dad is the only one that still calls me Leroy…well him and the entire town of Stillwater."

Tim had smiled at that admission and asked Gibbs what he preferred to be called.

"My friends call me Gibbs or Jethro."

"Hi Jethro, I'm Timothy McGee. My friends call me Tim."

"Not Timmy or Timmy pie?" Gibbs had gently teased and been fascinated as a blush started at Tim's neckline and slowly worked its way upward.

"That's just Michelle being silly." He'd muttered and Gibbs had snickered at the admission.

"We could always pull one over on her." Gibbs had suggested as he'd left Tim's side to stoke the fire in the fireplace.

"Who? Michelle?" he watched with delight as Tim's eyes first showed confusion and then a wickedness he would never have associated with the young man. Then he'd shaken his head and said, "No, she's been too nice to me. I wouldn't feel right trying to do anything to her."

He'd looked over at Gibbs and crossed the room to the older man's side, "Besides, if not for her, I might have lost a chance to be with you."

Gibbs had been about to say something when Tim had gently taken Gibbs face in his hands and placed a kiss on his lips. Gibbs had been startled at first then reciprocated the soft peck with a slightly firmer kiss of his own. Kisses had led to caresses, and could have led to more, but Gibbs had pulled back.

Confused, Tim had been about to bolt, when Gibbs put a hand on his arm. "Slowly, Tim. We're still…I'm still learning about this…about us. I don't want to scare you away."

Tim had nodded, and Gibbs had banked the coals in the fireplace before taking Tim by the hand and leading him upstairs. Both men had settled for tender kisses and caresses, before Tim had fallen asleep, cradled in Gibbs' arms.

Which is how Gibbs had woken up this morning; his arms around Tim's waist and Tim's head on his shoulder. Sleepy green eyes blink up at him and Gibbs leans down to kiss the sleep away.

"You wanna a shower before classes?"

"Yeah, I'd better. I don't have any clothes here though."

"I'll get you home in time for a shower and then get you to your first class. I have to head over to MIT after that though so I can't stay and join you in there." Gibbs gently teases him, enjoying the blush that covers Tim's features.

"Actually, you could…my classes are at a later time today."

Gibbs leans down and gives him a soft kiss, "Tempting as that sounds and you are, I don't think we should risk it. Wait until tonight; I'll stay on campus until your last class and then we can come home and decide exactly where we want to take our relationship from here." Six hours later, Gibbs looks out across the assembled students and smiles faintly when he sees a familiar pair of sparkling green eyes looking back into his.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue:

Two months. That's how much time has passed since Leroy Jethro Gibbs first laid eyes on Timothy McGee. Two months of gentle explorations on both men's parts. Gibbs sighs as he prepares for bed. It's the first night he hasn't had Tim beside him, but the younger man had gone out with Jim Nelson, celebrating that young man's graduation from Johns Hopkins. The older student had invited Gibbs to come to his graduation also, but a case had come up and he'd been unable to attend.

Gibbs sighs as he lies down in bed, missing the feel of Tim's young body next to his own. Even though they haven't done more than caress each other, the lack of the warmth of that body next to his promises to keep him awake most of the night.

Tim smiles as he waves goodbye to his friends. Much as some of the others had protested his leaving the party early, Jim had understood when Tim had told him that he couldn't stay past a certain time. Jim himself had driven Tim over to Gibbs' house, on his way to his girlfriend Janet's house. Tim couldn't help feeling that Jim and Janet would become a couple soon, maybe even get married in the near future.

Letting himself into the darkened house, Tim softly walks up the staircase leading to Gibbs' bedroom and lets himself into the room. Gibbs is half asleep when he feels the bed dip on Tim's side of the bed.

"Tim?" Gibbs sleepy voice reaches out to the young man who leans over and kisses him as he finishes getting undressed.

"Hey, I tried not to wake you."

"Couldn't sleep; you weren't here." Gibbs confesses as he pulls Tim back down to him. Slow luxurious kisses lead to nips and licks and twinkling blue eyes look up into sparkling green ones.

"Wanna go all the way tonight?" Tim asks as he finds that one spot on Gibbs neck that drives the older man wild. Gibbs only reply is to twine his arms around Tim's neck and pull him down even closer. Panting softly a few hours later, Tim snuggles next to Gibbs side and sleepily mutters, "I'll take that as a yes."

The End


End file.
